


Blue Stone

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Other, Prompt Fic, The Author Regrets Everything, Weeping Angel Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from myshipskeepsinking on tumblr, "The weeping angel wanted nothing more than to touch the marvelous blue of the Tardis..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stone

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fic. Comment if you like it, please!  
> (for the record, the only episode I've seen with the Angels is Blink and most of my knowledge of Weeping Angels comes from other fics and wikipedia, so sorry if I got something wrong.)

The weeping angel wanted nothing more than to touch the marvelous blue of the Tardis. It called to her, its constantly moving song melodic and wonderful to her stone ears. She was starving for energy, her steps were unbearably slow when nobody was looking and she was lonelier than ever. She could hear the Tardis across the world, its time energy enough to last her a lifetime if only the Doctor wasn't there. She swore this was what love felt like, or maybe just longing, she wasn't sure; but it didn't matter. The only thing she knew was that she needed the Tardis. She kept its image safe in her mind from the descriptions the other angels had told her, though she had never seen it herself for fear of turning it to stone. she knew of the rich blue, the glass, the exact number of boxes and rectangles that made it up.

She soaked up as much energy as she could and moved on in silence. In half-steps and leaps she went to the Tardis. She finally reached it, a month later, amazed that it hadn't moved on. The thought crossed her mind that the Tardis felt about her the same way, but she turned the thought to stone and sent it away. That wasn't possible, she reminded herself. She told herself she was certainly not in love, only wanted the Tardis's energy to feed her. It wasn't true. She could picture it clearly and that was enough; like love at first sight, but not.

She stood next to it and the song was louder than ever. The last human out walked into their house and nobody was watching her, and she felt her body turn from stone to flesh. She reached out to touch it, the thing she had wanted more than anything for months. But her hand only touched air, and she uncovered her eyes to see that it was gone. Her hands went back to her face and she began to weep; all she wanted was to touch the Tardis, she could no longer hear its beautiful song, and she felt so so alone. She stayed there until daylight, when humans started walking around and she was stone once more, and her heart was frozen.


End file.
